


Work your body!!

by Racelett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Frotting, Hotdogging, Kuroo finally being the dork in bed he is, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sextoys, Tsukki may be a bit stoic but that's how I see him, srsly, this is only and excuse to write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo finds something interesting in the sexshop. Tsukishima is willing to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work your body!!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture on tumblr with Tsukki and Kuroo frotting and Tsukki listening to music while it and the phone strap taped to his body and the mp3 device in his kneepad. Of course my mind wandered off to strange places. What do you think. 
> 
> Also please listen to "Work" from Lil Jon while reading it, because that is the song I used.
> 
> This work is more unbetaed then my 14-year-old-myspace posts

Kuroo had bought it on a whim. Had seen it, looked at it for 5 seconds and thought - well why not.  
Could be worth a try. 

 

"That's a vibrator."  
"Correct."  
"With a plug-in for mp3-players."  
"Nailed it."  
"And it vibrates to the beat of the music you are playing."  
"Don't even try to deny that you like it." 

Kuroo sat on the floor in the little living room of his and Tsukkis little apartment. "I'm not denying that I enjoy music, Tetsu. But I never meant it in that way." Tsukki laid black the vibrator with curvy shapes on the table. "Also where is the point when I can feel but not hear the music? Then I can just use a regular vibrator and change the intensity at random." Kuroo shook his head.  
"Oh you actually can do that! I talked with an employee of the shop and she said that it has a sensor to indentify music which is played normally in a room and translate it into vibrations." He crawled towards his boyfriend on all fours like a cat ready to attack.  
"So Tsukki~..." he purred and went on: "Which of your favourite songs shall send you to heaven today?" while rubbing his head on Tsukkis shoulder. "You really want to use that now?" Tsukki still wasn't sure if he wanted to become another test object to Kuroos idea of "that will be great, believe me!" But Kuroo already seemed to determined to let go of his idea.  
"We could try it with the Lucky Star opening. Or something from Hatsune Miku."  
"I beg you not to." Kuroo laughed. 

"Okay, thesaurus. You decide."

 

Tsukki was kneeling over Kuroo, naked and mewling at his boyfriends fingers inside him.  
"Ah~ Kuroo... if you're gonnhhh~a finish me with.. ha.... fingers then what's the point in... uuh~!... buying that vibrator...!" he brought out. Kuroo stopped his fingers for a moment. "Oh... that's true. Hah~, but you look so gorgeous being fingerfucked by me!" Kuroo practically whined.  
He was still in his boxershorts, three fingers deep in Tsukkis ass, originally to open him up for the vibrator, but somewhere in the middle Kuroo had forgotten why he prepared his boyfriend who looked just sexy enough to erase logical thinking from his mind.  
"Okay... enough."  
Tsukki took over the wheel and took Kuroos fingers out of him, pinning his hand next to his head. "If you already threw away money for me then let's make good use of it."  
"Aw~ Tsukki! That's mean. I am actually such a caring boyfriend and you say such a thing?!" Kuroo whined childishly.  
"Someone with a hard-on and his hands dangerously near the bed posts shouldn't talk too much." Tsukki retorted, hiding a little smile while slicking up the vibrator with lube.  
Even if Kuroo behaved like a five year old child sometimes (even in bed), he had grown to like it.  
Slowly he inserted the vibrator into his hole, getting adjusted to it's shape and size.  
Kuroo grew silent, hunger growing in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend being visibly aroused and pleasuring himslef a bit while he wiggled the vibrator inside him.  
"Like it?" he asked, his oice more coarse then intended to.  
Tsukki breathed out. "Yeah." His eyes stared back into Kuroos while he took down his glasses. Who knew what that thing would do to him. He had enough testing sex deviceds behind him to know how to be prepared for the unknown.  
He took his phone from the nightstand and started the song via bluetooth from their sound system.

"Oh god Tsukki."

_Work your body work those hips_  
Work your body work those hips  
Work your body work those hips  
Work your body work those hips 

As soon as the song started playing Tsukki could feel the vibrator reacting to the beat. And how it reacted. It catched on to the rhythm of the drums, vibrating totally in sync with them. "Aaah~!!" he moaned, as he felt his walls being massaged without mercy right from the start.

_Go work go work  
Go work go work_

His hands leaned on Kuroos shoulders for leveage who had his hands on Tsukkis ass, kneading it in the rhythm of the music. "God" he murmured "you making me come over a zumba song." He was quite right with that, his own hard on being rubbed through his boxers by Tsukkis rear.  
"Don't even try to deny you like it~" Tsukki cooed his own words right back at him, his face red and a blissfull smile plastered over it. He rubbed himself harder on Kuroos dick, passing a part of the vibrations straight onto it.  
Kuroo only moaned back at him as he felt the vibrations caress the underside of his cock, which felt delicious with the additional heat of his boyfriends ass cheeks.

_Left to right move your body to the base_  
Left to right move your body to the base  
Up and down hop your body to the sound  
Up and down hop your body to the sound 

Tsukki leaned forward to grab the additional controller to the vibrator but struggled with the new angle and the changing sensations inside him.  
"Oh godyes~!" he moaned, as he felt the vibrator press against his prostrate. He swear he could'e finish of like that - but he had took a liking to the toy by now and wanted to enjoy and explore it for a bit longer. He Kuroo under him didn't help by using the opportunity and liking his nipples.  
Tsukki felt his orgasm building, moaning even harder, speeding up for a moment but then he restrained himself again and got up harshly. "I think I have found something interesting...." Kuroo panted lightly, his hands traveling up, to caress the place his tongue had been a second before. Tsukki in the meantime tried to find himself back in a more controlled state. As he slowly found back he passed the controller to Kuroo.  
"Shut up. Intensity. Up." he panted and picked up again on the frotting.  
"Is this the button to unlock your heart?" Kuroo asked him while looking on the plus - button on the little device.  
" _Shut up._ "

_Left Right_  
Left Right  
Up Down  
Up Down 

" _Make me_."

_Show me what you got make your body tick tack_  
Show me what you got make your body tick tack  
Then get it to me right put an arch in your back  
Then get it to me right put an arch in your back 

Tsukki accpeted the challenge without a blink and nearly ripped off Kuroos shorts underneath him, his dick springing free. With the same vigor he slammed his crevice back on it, lube and precume letting him slide only too deliciously on it. Kuroo didn't shut up of course, but put his voice into definitely much better use by moaning Tsukkis name over and over, his hips starting to matching Tsukkis moves.  
Tsukki himself, satisfied with the much more appealing noises from his boyfriend now, threw his head back, his eyes closed to loose himself more into the music and the lust which by now held his whole body in position, every limb seeming to feel the vibrations.

_Work your body work those hips  
Work your body work those hips_

They both were in a haze by now, panting, moaning mess of sweating bodies rutting against each other, the vibrations of the music connecting them. Kuroo followed Tsukkis order and started to slowly level up the intensity of the vibrations from which he also benefitted.  
Tsukki thanked it with coming down and starting to kiss him on his lips and shoving his tongue into his mouth. They could both feel their orgams buidling and it was only right to get the highest pleasure right now.

_Go work go work  
go work go work_

"Ah!.. ah!.. ah!.. Kuroo- ah!" Erratic panting, flushed body and tongue showing on his lips was a clear sign how close Tsukki was and Kuroo wasn't in a better condition.  
And then it came like a wave crashing them over, as with one fluid movement of Kuroos hips the vibrator was pushed with full force against Tsukkis prostate. 

_Go work  
Go work_

With almost a scream they both came, cum shooting over their chests. Tsukki let himself fall down the last few inches on Kuroos body, panting, traing to regulate his breath, not succeeding.

"That was intense." Kuroo managed to get out between to longue breath-ins.

"yeah" 

"We're gonna do that again."

"yeah"

"With the Lucky Star ope-"

With his last strength Tsukki grabbed the pillow beside him and threw it fullforce into his boyfriends face.

**Author's Note:**

> Vibrators with a plug-in for music devices really exist. These are the kind of things you learn at 11 pm in german television. I love my country.
> 
> Also I am a sucker for a bit dorky Kuroo in bed.


End file.
